In our World we are Friends
by lilly flower forever
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of two best friends who go to Hogwarts. But when they get sorted into different houses will their friendship survive? This is the ups and downs of their friendship and how they dealt with it. Introducing: In our World we are Friends!</html>
1. Chapter 1 - The letter

In our world we are friends- chapter one

**Hi guys! This is one of my many ideas. I actually got inspired to write it by my best friend. It is also part of my birthdaygift to her so... Also this is what we are like sometimes. Just so you know we are crazy together. Any way read and review! Oh by the way I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and places and stuff and all that.**

…

"Hey Sarah! Sa-rah! Sarah wake up!"

Sarah groaned in her sleep "Ugh Faith what is it?"

"Sarah guess what!" Faith said excitedly.

"What?" Sarah said feeling slightly annoyed at being woken up.

"I got a letter!"

"Oh wow… now let me go back to the peaceful sleep I was having before you arrived." Sarah said sarcastically. "_If,_ of course you would leave."

"No Sarah! Don't you dare go back to sleep. It is not just any letter, it was a letter from Hogwarts!"

"What! No way! How? No when did you get it? Why did you not tell me straight away?" Sarah was surprised.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well I did try to except you tried to go back to sleep."

"Never mind that. What does the letter say?"

"It says I got accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Isn't it exciting!"

"Yeah it does. I wish I got to go to Hogwarts."

"Hey Sarah, one other thing. Guess what I found in your mailbox?"

"Uh a letter?"

"Well duh! What else do you put in mailboxes?"

"Let me guess a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes! We get to go to Hogwarts together! Isn't it so exciting!" Faith jumped up and down, her blonde braid swinging back and forth.

"Ow! That was my leg you know." Sarah complained as Faith jumped on her leg.

Faith giggled. "Oops sorry. But I can't help it! It's so exciting! We get to go to Hogwarts together! We get to go to Hogwarts together!"

"Ok, ok calm down!" Sarah said laughing.

Faith sighed and flopped onto the bed. "Fine." She said. "But only because it's your birthday!"

"My birthday was a few months ago Faith."

"I know!" Faith said cheerfully. "This is your reeaallly early birthday then."

Sarah shook her head. "Sometimes I can't believe you. But fine it's my early birthday."

"Really, really, really early birthday!"

"Yeah whatever."

"I knew you would agree!" Faith said joyfully.

Sarah laughed. "You know I thought we were talking about Hogwarts not birthdays."

"We were until we started talking about birthdays!"

"You are crazy…"

"I know! Isn't it amazing!"

"Now what do we need for Hogwarts?" Sarah asked.

"Um I don't know. It says on this list. Why don't you read it?"

"I am. It says we need to go to Diagon alley to get our stuff."

"Ooh! I have heard of there! My parents told me!" Faith said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Your parents like to talk about magic don't they? Lucky… my parents hate talking about it around me. I don't know why." Sarah sighed.

"They are probably not going to be excited about this letter are they?"

"No probably not. But that's ok."

Hey! You could come with me to get our stuff for Hogwarts! I'm sure my parents will allow it!"

"That's a great idea! I would love to! Then my parents wont have to worry about taking me and they wont be so upset with me." Sarah said cheering up.

"Yeah I'm full of great ideas you know."

"Shut up Faith." Sarah said playfully.

"Let me go ask my parents if you can come with us to Diagon alley! We are going tomorrow. I'll be right back!"

"Ok, I will be here."

Faith ran back home to her house to ask her parents if Sarah could come with them. A minute later she ran back saying that Sarah could come with them. The two girls spent the rest of the day laughing and playing with each other.

…

**So how was that? Something different yeah? Well if I did anything wrong you think should be corrected or something don't be afraid to tell me. I love hearing from you. Review! Especially cause it was my birthday recently!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

In our World we are Friends- chapter two

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! More will be coming soon!**

…**  
><strong>

The next day dawned bright and early, the perfect day to go out shopping. Sarah was up with the sun and over at Faith's house ready to start the day.

Soon they were in Diagon Alley with Nick and Joyce Jackson, Faith's parents.

"Wow…" Sarah breathed looking around her. "I always imagined what it would look like but I never thought it would look like this!"

Faith laughed. "Come on! Lets go look around!" She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her off through the crowds of bustling people. It seemed like every one was getting their stuff that day.

"Ooh! Let's go in here!" Faith said excitedly dashing into a nearby shop that sold robes.

"Wait for me!" Sarah called out to her.

"Hello may I help you two girls with anything?" Madam Milkins said greeting them.

"Oh hi! Yeah we are going to Hogwarts this year and we need some robes the list says."

Madam Milkins smiled. "Of course dears."

A little while later Faith and Hope walked out of the store with some robes each, enough to last them a year. Waiting for them outside were Faith's parents.

"Hi mum. Oh are those all the books we need?" Faith said spying the bundles that her parents were carrying.

"Yep!" said Joyce. "Now all we need is your wands!"

"Let's go!" said Sarah jumping up and down.  
>"Well come on then!" Nick laughed.<p>

The four of them entered another shop called Oliviunders. A while later they exited, the two girls each had a wand after many failed attempts.

Faith and Sarah returned home satisfied with their purchases.

"See you on the train!" Faith called to Sarah.

"Yeah I can't wait! We are leaving to Hogwarts soon!" called back running back to her home.

…

**And I'm ending it there! If you can read this you can review. So just tell me what you think of it. Whether you liked it or not and why. Or tell me if I made a mistake and I will fix it. Or just plainly say it was great. **

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Platform 9 and a Half

In our World we are Friends - Chapter three

Platform 9 ½

**Hi! As usual I do not own Harry Potter or anything. Please don't think that I do.**

**...**

"Slow down!" Faith cried as Sarah dragged her to the blue car Faith's family owned.

"But I'm so excited! We finally get to go to Hogwarts!" Sarah cried jumping up and down. "I have dreamed of this for like forever!"

"Well not literally forever…"

"Shut up. I don't care! You know what I mean. We are finally going to Hogwarts! I can't wait till we get there!" Sarah said jumping into the car.

"Yeah me too. I wonder what house we will be in? I hope we are together!" Faith said bouncing in her seat.

"Girls, girls calm down!" Faith's mother said.

"Yes mom." Faith said settling down a bit.

"Look! Look! We are almost there!" Sarah cried as she pointed out of the window at the station.

"Really? Let me see! I want to see if I can see any one who is going to Hogwarts! Sarah, move over. I wanna see out of the window." Faith said trying to move Sarah over.

"No you can see it when you get there." Sarah said pushing Faith away.

"Mom!"

"You two! Be quiet! You father is trying to drive here, Faith!" Joyce said to them from the front seat.

"Yes mom." Faith said slouching in her seat and pouting. Sarah started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Faith asked her starting to laugh too.

"N-nothing!" Sarah choked out between her laughs. She was holding her tummy and half rolling around and kicking her legs. **(A/N Sorry Ash!)**

"Hey look! Stop laughing we are here! Lets go! I want to see the train. We can't be late!" Faith said jumping out of the car and running over to the station.

"Faith! Wait for us!" Nick and Joyce called to their very excited 11-year-old daughter.

Faith slowed down and waited for her parents and Sarah to catch up.

_**Faith's POV**_

As I was waiting for the others to catch up to me I looked around. Everything was busy but I couldn't really see anyone that looked like they were going to Hogwarts. When my parents had caught up with Sarah with them I started moving again. Wait a minute…

"Um how are we meant to get to Platform 9 ½?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Hey were did your parents disappear to?"

I looked around. It's true. My parents had disappeared. Oh great. Just what we needed right now. A case of the missing parents. Yee ha. Soo excited to get started. I sighed very loudly.

"Need any help there?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see a very cute blonde head boy.

"Uh, actually we have no idea how to get to platform 9 ½." I said awkwardly looking at Sarah.

"No problem," He said confidently. "I know how to get there. Follow me."

I looked at Sarah again and she laughed. I just shrugged. "Ok."

He turned around and walked straight into a wall… and disappeared too. I looked at Sarah startled. "You like him!" said quite loudly. Several people turned and looked at us.

"What? No I don't! Now come one. And please be quiet. I am pretty sure the whole crowd of people here heard you, you know."

"Yah, sure you don't. Any way that was the point, to let every one hear." She said grinning evilly.

I just glared at her and walked through the wall…

_**Sarah's POV**_

I looked at Faith, amused as she walked through the wall. Sure she doesn't like him… she was blushing. I followed her and I was met with a totally different sight. Sure it was crowded but it was all different somehow. I looked sideways at Faith who was looking at the sky. Don't ask me why though…

I looked around and saw her parents waiting for us.

"Come on! We gotta get on the train!" She yelled to me before running of to her parents saying goodbye, grabbing her stuff and running onto the train. Great… now I must go find her.

I went to her parents and said goodbye before also getting onto the magnificent red train, bound for Hogwarts. This is going to be an interesting journey….

Oh, right. I have to find somewhere to put my stuff then I have to find Faith. She could be anywhere by now. Oh well…

I waved one last time to Joyce and Nick before I started my trek to unknown lands…. Namely wherever I can rest which will hopefully contain Faith and will be comfy and somewhere close by.

…**..**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review!**

**P.s you can have this cookie (::) ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. Also you get special mention. **

**Who wants a hug? (-^.^)- -(^.^)-**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Train Ride

In our World we are Friends – Chapter four

**Hello! I just felt like I needed to get out another chapter for you guys!**

…**..**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I sighed as I reached an empty carriage. Faith was nowhere to be seen and I had already searched most of the train. But I was exhausted after lugging my stuff everywhere. I struggled to try get my luggage away.

"Hi, can I sit in here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I jumped surprised and dropped my very heavy trunk on my foot.

"Ow!" I cried out jumping one foot before falling over on my butt.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need any help?" A boy with messy black hair offered his hand to help me up.

I took it gratefully and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks." I said while he put my luggage away.

He laughed "No problem. I'm Harry Potter. And you are?" He asked.

Harry Potter! Of course! How did I not realize who he was? "Oh I know you! Right… who I am. I'm Sarah. Sarah Black." I said introducing myself

He nodded. "Yes. Nice name by the way."

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly. "So what's it like being the boy who lived?" I asked him.

"Uh well its ok I guess. But it can be annoying especially when people just stare at me and then start flattering me. And I'm just like 'I don't know you'!" He said ending in a big sigh. We talked some more and I completely forgot about Faith.

_**Harry's POV**_

I was talking to the girl named Sarah Black and she was actually quite nice. We had a great conversation and she asked me questions and I asked her questions. I had a very enjoyable time.

I looked at Sarah as she was talking about her family. She also had black hair but hers was longer and wavier then mine. She was actually quite pretty.

I opened my mouth to say something but then the door to our compartment opened. A girl who looked about Sarah's age peeked in. She had long golden blonde hair.

She spotted Sarah and grinned.

"Sarah! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed coming into the room.

Sarah stopped talking to me and focused on the new girl. "Faith!"

Oh so that was her name…

"I was looking for you too but I couldn't find you so eventually I just sat down and I started talking." Sarah said grinning Faith.

"Ah well… Um this is Harry Potter right?" She said looking at me.

Sarah nodded. "Yep!"

"Cool. Nice to meet you Harry." She said smiling at me.

"Hi." I replied.

She sat down and we all talked together until we reached Hogwarts.

"Well see you inside shall we? Lets hope we are in the same house!" Sarah said leaving with Faith.

I nodded and then smiled at her back. Yes I do hope…

…**..**

**Ok I am actually planning on re doing chapter two soon because I don't think it was descriptive enough. But other then that how do you think my story is going so far?**

**Special Mentions:**

**The Maurarders21- Faithful reviewer, follower, favoriter and friend. Sorry I didn't do your suggestion but I might in a later chapter!**

**Cookies to:**

**The Maurarders21 – Thanks for reviewing! Here's your cookie: (::)**

**MY COOKIE OFFER IS STILL OPEN! REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE AND A HUG!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat's Decisions

In our World we are Friends –Chapter five

The Sorting Hat

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter they will get sorted into their houses. Read, review etc.**

…_**..**_

Faith and Sarah went into the Great Hall, excited. They spotted the other first years huddled together and went to join them. They waited a few minute as some other people arrived and then Dumbledore started his speech.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Dumbledore droned on and on about all the things that we weren't allowed to do and what we could do. I zoned out and started daydreaming. Eventually I knew he was ending because I heard him say, "And finally, lets welcome all our new students this year!" Everyone clapped and Dumbledore walked of the stage.

Then one by one we got called up to the stage to put on the Sorting Hat. I saw Harry walk up on the stage. He was sorted into Gryffindor. The blonde head from earlier went next and he was in Slytherin. Several more people went and then it was Sarah's turn. She walked up onto the stage and sat down. The hat whispered something in her ear then announced that she was in Gryffindor. She waved to me before running of to join the Gryffindor table. They were half-heartedly clapping but watching to see who was next.

One more person walked up onto the stage and got sorted before I was called. I gulped nervously and walked up unto the stage slowly and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on my head. It paused and I glanced at Sarah who gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back then the sorting hat started whispering into my ear.

"You would do great in Gryffindor with your friend but- ah! I sense conflict in the future. You have the brains and wit to be in Ravenclaw but you would also do very well in Slytherin, You are good at being sneaky. Hmm… very tough decision. But I feel very evil at the moment and I think I will separate you from your friend, you little troublemakers. I choose… SLYTHERIN!"

I sat there for a minute shocked. That nasty little hat! Why did it want to separate me from Sarah? I walked of the stage and towards the loudly cheering Slytherins. I looked at the blonde head from earlier and he smiled at me. I just looked away.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I looked over at the Slytherin table and burst into tears. How could she be sorted into a different house from me? This wasn't fair! I spent my whole life dreaming of this and us being together but then now we are separated. Some of the Gryffindor's looked at me then looked away. I'm just some overwhelmed little first year to them.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder but I didn't look up.

"Sarah." I heard Harry's voice say. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "My best friend just got sorted into a different house!" I said still crying.

"It's ok. You will still have classes with her. It won't change anything. You will just see her less often that's all." He said rubbing circle on my shoulder.

I sniffed then eventually stopped crying.

"Thanks Harry, You're a great friend." I said just as the last person got sorted. We all stood up and walked to our house's common room. From there we went up to our dorms. I was with a girl called Hermione and two others. Things will get better I know it. I will see Faith tomorrow and we can talk. But for now I should sleep…

…_**..**_

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to any one who has reviewed so far. I really like reading them.**

**Exert from the next chapter: **"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Especially not at this time!"

"Sshh… you will wake the others up. Be quiet. Don't say a word."


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnight Reassurance

In our World we are Friends – Chapter six

**Yes! I managed to get out two chapters in a day! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

…_**..**_

_**Sarah's POV**_

I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts kept running through my head. Suddenly I heard a noise I sat up to see a dark figure heading towards me. I was just about to scream when a hand clamped my mouth shut. I looked up into the face of my attacker to see…

"Faith? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Especially not at this time!" I hissed to her.

"Sshh… you will wake the others up. Be quiet. Don't say a word." She replied taking her hand of my mouth. "Muffliato." She said. "There. Now only we can hear each other!" she announced to me.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

She winked at me. "I practiced it. It stops people from hearing conversations."

I looked at her in amazement. "Wow…"

She laughed lightly. "Now lets talk."

"Oh right. Wait a minute how did you know the password to come in here?" I asked.

"It's called being sneaky my friend. I spied on you guys when they told you the password. So then I was able to use it!" she announced proudly.

I laughed. "Well done. So what did the Sorting hat say to you?"

She sighed and her expression turned from happy to sad. "Oh it said it wanted to separate me from you deliberately. And it said it was feeling evil…" she trailed of and looked at the ground.

"Oh." I said.

She looked at me and I could see she was starting to cry. I was too so I pulled her in for a hug. "It will be ok. We can sneak up to each other at night and we will see each other during the day. We can still be friends." I comforted her.

I was actually comforting myself too. A little while later she spoke again. "I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow." she said standing up and walking quietly out of the room.

"Bye." I whispered. I settled back onto my bed and soon fell asleep.

I dreamt of a life where everything was perfect and her and me were in the same house and we were having a snowball fight… in summer.

Oh well. Dreams can be weird. I woke up early the next morning but I soon fell back to sleep. Sometimes even though things don't go the way you expected you just gotta hold onto your friends.

…_**..**_

**Ok so this chapter was short and it was all in Sarah's POV but that doesn't matter. I actually quite liked this chapter. I will get chapter seven out soon, don't worry!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
